Cooking and mashing foods such as yams, sweet potatoes, and plantains can be very time consuming. The present invention features a cooking and mashing device that can be used for both cooking and mashing such foods. Without wishing to limit the present invention to any theory or mechanism, it is believed that the device of the present invention is advantage use it can help a user save time and energy.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included in the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspect of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.